Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Samui ne. 12th Single (2012) |Next = Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan 14th Single (2013) |Cover2 = }} Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (旅立ちの春が来た; The Spring of Departures Has Come) is the 13th single of S/mileage. It was released on March 20, 2013. The single comes in five editions: 4 limited editions and a regular edition. Tracklist CD #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita #Doushiyou (どうしよう; What Should I Do?) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Music Video) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Music Video) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Music Video) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi TV Performance *2013.03.29 Happy Music *2014.03.06 The Girls Live Concert Performances *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *S/mileage 2nd Original Album "2 Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Fujii Rio Song Information #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon #**Minor Vocals: Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi #**Center Vocals: Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina #Doushiyou #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Fukuda Kanon #**Minor Vocals: Wada Ayaka, Tamura Meimi Trivia *This is Wada Ayaka 13th single as S/mileage Leader. *"Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita" is about one girl's trust in the future, as well as facing it. *Takeuchi Akari is the only member who wears shorts for the promotion outfit, it was said that it was to show her boyish side within the group. *Every member gets at least two or more solo lines in the single. *The title single and its coupling track both represent graduation times. While "Doushiyo" represents the emotions prior to graduation, "Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita" represents the arrival of the day. *After Takeuchi listened to the titled track while saying that she didn't wanted to graduate, she was moved that she cried by herself. *First S/mileage single to reach #1 at Oricon Daily Charts. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 24,289 Video S mileage - Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Dance Shot Mirrored)|Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V Announcement (archived) *Tsunku's Official Comments *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita, Doushiyou Category:S/mileage Singles Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Event V Category:2013 Event Vs